


She Wears Short Skirts

by carpfish



Series: Lilies at Full Bloom [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Genderbending, Mentions of Omi/Taichi, Not Beta Read, costume shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: Juza's skirts keep getting shorter and shorter, so Banri practices a bit of creative-problem solving.  (F!Mankai setting)A silly, short, unbeta'd drabble requested by eveningstar.





	She Wears Short Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot or reasoning to this, I just wanted to so I did. Prompt was "banju lesbians, skirts, and lipsticks". Lipsticks somehow turned into hickies, but don't hold me accountable for this.

It's from the sidelines of the Christmas fanmeet's first dress rehearsal that Banri comments out of the blue, "Hey, don't you think her skirts are getting shorter and shorter?"

"Eh?" Taichi takes a moment to trace Banri's laser-point gaze across the practice room and... It lands on Juza. Of course. Taichi doesn't know what she expected. "I dunno, Ban-chan," Taichi replies, shrugging. "Looks pretty normal to me."

Banri waves her hand in an agitated motion, as if swatting a fly. "No, no, you don't get it! It's only started recently, right? Like, she used to wear pants for all the plays like Picaresque and Stranger. But then she got bribed into wearing a skirt for that candy play, and then she didn't have any action scenes in UNDEAD so Yuki put her in that jean skirt with the fishnets-"

Taichi nods along absent-mindedly, because clearly Ban-chan somehow expects her to have memorized timeline of Juza's play costumes. She glances over to where Juza is in the middle of workshopping a line with the director. While it is surprising to see Juza in a skirt most days, the short, pleated skirt seems on par for the course for the nutcracker soldier getup. Taichi's seen many idols in much worse.

"C'mon Taichi, are you even listening?" Banri demands, then keeps going, not missing a beat. "And for Mantou Fist, sure, her qipao was long but did you _see_ that slit up the side-"

"Wow, Banchan," Taichi interjects, diplomatically. "You've really put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

Immediately, Banri's face colors, and she feigns indifference with a lack of skill that is utterly unbecoming of an actor. "Pfft, no. The hell you talking about?"

Taichi tries very hard not to roll her eyes, until a thought pops into her mind. "Actually, this might have something to do with what Yuki-chan was telling me the other day! The budget battles with Sakyo-san have been getting more and more intense, so she's been trying to cut down on the fabric use when she can."

If Banri's expression was dark before, her face now turns black as pitch. "Oh," she grinds out between clenched teeth. "So it's that tight-pursed old hag's fault." She laces her fingers together beneath her chin, and resumes staring holes into the back of Juza's exposed knees. "I see how it is. Looks like I'll have to fix the problem myself."

Taichi is only a little afraid of what she's started.

-

It's only a few days later that Taichi learns the results of Banri's scheming. The morning of the fan meet, Yuki bursts into Taichi's room with Juza's skirt in hand, announcing that they need to extend the hemline, find a pair of XL size matte stockings, something, _anything_. They manage to improvise by undoing the seam allowance and adding some conspicuously thick lace ribbon trim, and Taichi doesn't get much time to ask what the emergency is, but she gathers from Yuki's cussing that it has something to do with "that fucking Neo-Yankee".

When Taichi delivers the fruit of their labors to the dressing room, she's met with the sight of a very flustered Azami furiously dabbing Juza's thighs with concealer, muttering something about how her Fenty doesn't deserve to be used for such shameful reasons. Juza herself looks torn between wanting to bury her head in the ground, and glaring daggers at Banri, who is leaning against the wall with an inordinately fox-like grin.

Juza shifts her legs uncomfortably as she tries to ignore the reality of Azami's hand between her legs, and in that brief moment, Taichi catches a glimpse of it. Dark and blotchy, even through the layers of makeup, are an impressive cluster of hickies scattered all across the insides of Juza's thighs. They're so large and so obvious that Taichi can't imagine how long it must have taken to make all of them. What an absolute labor of love.

Taichi makes brief, startled eye contact with Banri, and Banri's smirk grows just a bit wider, as if the perpetrator wasn't obvious already.

 _Goddamn_ , Taichi thinks, pressing her legs tighter together. What's she gotta do to get Omi-chan to use that kind of problem solving on her? 


End file.
